Theory: The Secret
The Secret Gregory witnesses a murder and is told not to tell anyone. His mother has something she doesn’t want him to tell anyone about… His mother is assaulted, he defends her with a knife, she is sent to prison for manslaughter, he is sent to a foster family and tries to get back to her by killing all his foster families. He seeks refuge in the old mansion that Gertrude bought, but is scared off by his imaginary friend, and Gertrude herself. A part of Cardboard Friend lived on inside the mind of Gregory, which resurfaced years later when he revisited the site during an investigation as Johnny Ghost. He has a brother he doesn’t know about, Jeremy. But what happened to him? Why can Casket possess people? Could it be the reason he’s never been caught? Tangent Universe? Time Travel? The prophecy? How did Gregory become Johnny Ghost? How did Casket gain corporeal form? Plasmic thought projections, or possessing other people? Is Casket a separate entity that can possess people? If so, what draws him to Ghost? Gregory is also a member of the avian alien species. Does this mean his parents are too? How did his father die? Timothy “Tommy” Casket. Was it part of Harry’s Game? False memories? Casket remembers the true story. THIS IS IMPORTANT. Why is he scared of the Toilet Toucher? He saw him come out of the toilet and was frightened by him. Gregory.Gregory is a future version of Johnny Ghost? And if so does this make him the biological father of Officer Maloney? If so that’s got to be a weird relationship, it’s like with Richard Dean Anderson and Ben Browder in Stargate, or the Sheens in Wall Street. Why are there so many Gregory’s and Jeremy’s? His brother? See City of Death & Death of the Doctor for reference on temporal cloning. What happened to his mother after that? She was arrested for Jimmy’s murder (he was trying to protect her) so after that he killed his foster families in order to be reunited with his mother. Eventually he started doing it because he enjoyed it. But how did Gregory reunite with his mother and go to school to meet Toast? They must’ve FINALLY noticed the deaths caused by Casket and released her. So how did Ghost get to Gertrude’s house? He must’ve been on the run from the police, it all became too much for him to cope, which is why he created the braver Johnny Ghost personality. But that still doesn’t explain how he went back to school, unless Casket… How did Johnny Roast die? Will Ghost ever return, and will Toast ever escape from prison? Tommy Casket is Darth Easy-Bake Oven What’s the deal with Box Friend? Governor’s theory – 37-year-old man who breaks into houses and pretends to be imaginary friend of small children? Ghost’s theory – Parasitic entity who feeds off insanity? Box Friend’s story – Johnny Ghost’s brother? Something to do with time travel and the house in North Dakota WHAT IS CARDBOARD FRIEND?